Perk Decks
The Perk Decks system was added on Day 5 of CrimeFest 2014, and formed one of the main parts of Update 39 along with an extensive rebalance of existing Skills. Overview Replacing passive tier bonuses, the Perk Decks system allows players to pick from twenty-one different "decks", each with nine perks (though the skills at second, fourth, sixth, and eighth rank are shared between all current decks). Only one perk deck can be active at a time. Presently, Perk Decks are not reset when going Infamous. Unlike skill trees which cannot be fully unlocked because of the limited number of skill points obtainable in-game, Perk trees rely on the player's XP income, converted into Perk Points, which is limitless, thus allowing one to eventually unlock/complete all twenty-one decks. This is offset by the fact that the player may only have one active perk deck at a time. It costs a total of 13,700 Perk Points to fully unlock all 9 cards in a single deck, and 287,700 Points to unlock all 21 decks. Gaining Perk Points= Gaining perk points is simple - after earning XP, go to the Skills & Perks screen and view the Perks Deck tab (selected in the upper left). If you have earned any experience since you last checked the Perk Decks tab, the game will then 'convert' that XP into perk points at a given ratio, which mostly depends upon current player level - as a benchline, round your level up to the nearest , then multiply by . For instance, at level 45 (rounding up to 50), the conversion ratio will be : . The conversion ratio is set by the level you were at after the skill points were added to your total, e.g. if you were level 60 ( : ratio) when you began a heist, but the experience gained raised you to level 61 ( : ), then the ratio for level 61 would be applied. If you should forget to convert points in between heists, the conversion calculation will apply the level you are at when you do process your perk points, even if the final heist of the series raised you to a higher conversion ratio. For example, if you had not converted points for three consecutive heists and only the final heist had raised your level to 61 (where the : ratio begins), the 700:1 ratio would still be applied to all the skill points being processed. This means it is to the player's advantage to process this conversion after every heist, just to ensure that no loss of perk points results from applying a higher conversion ratio than necessary. The experience converted into perk points is not deducted from your overall level progress. In addition, experience points earned past the level cap of 100 can also be converted into perk points - just visit the Perk Decks tab as you would normally. :Note: 'If a player goes Infamous with un-exchanged perk points, but has yet to gain a level, the : XP-to-perk-point ratio of the previous tier's reputation 100 still applies. However, once you have attained the maximum number of perk points (i.e. 205,500 which completes all perk decks), you will no longer gain any more perk points. Any new perk decks introduced thereafter will require you to earn your perk points again. |-|Spending Perk Points= After you've earned perk points, you can now spend them on your perk decks. This is as simple as using the '+ (plus) button under the perk you wish to unlock. As long as a perk has not been fully unlocked, you can withdraw the points at any time by using the '-' (minus) button under the perk, but once a perk has been fully unlocked you can never get the points back. Perks are on a simple line progression -- to be able to purchase the second tier perk you must first own the first tier perk, and so on. Do note that although all perk trees has several common perk tiers, they are not shared among each other, meaning that, for example, unlocking the Crew Chief deck's Walk-In Closet perk will still cost an additional 1,600 perk points to unlock it again if one were to switch to a less-invested tree. Available Perk Decks There are twenty-one decks in the game, with each one made up of four mutual perks, and five unique ones. Mutual Perks These are the perks found on each and every perk deck. The number in parentheses (e.g. (200)) beneath the tier number indicates how many perk points must be spent on that tier's skill to unlock it. Unique Perks The table below shows a comparison between the values that differ per tree. The number in parentheses (e.g. (200)) beneath the tier number indicates how many perk points must be spent on that tier's skill to unlock it. The Crew Chief deck is well-rounded, increasing the user's health and offering team-wide benefits such as increased stamina, health, and armor. The increase in shout distance provided by the third perk in this deck, Marathon Man, does not provide an increase to the 9 meter range of the Mastermind skill Inspire. As of Update #74, the final perk also grants an damage reduction for the crew as long as one tied hostage is present. |-|Muscle= The Muscle deck focuses on increasing health and survivability when armor is down, potentially granting up to health (up to 414 base health) when maxed out. It also allows players to draw fire away from their allies, whilst at higher ranks it allows the use of certain weapon groups to terrify enemies (Disturbing the Peace), effectively incapacitating them for a short period. Note that though the perk description of Disturbing the Peace states that all weapons can provide the terror effect, it fails to mention that they do not do so with equal effectiveness. SMGs provide the least effect, with only a 5% chance. LMGs and Sniper Rifles both have double that, 10% chance, but since LMGs have much higher fire rates and can sweep an entire arc of fire, the LMG will proc the effect the most frequently of the three weapon type. The Vulcan Minigun also triggers this effect with the same frequency as LMGs, despite being classified as a "Special" weapon. Its massive rate of fire makes it very effective for this purpose. The final perk grants players to regenerate health every 5 seconds. |-|Armorer= The Armorer deck focuses on improving armor durability and recovery time, with a potential maximum of armor. A simple but effective choice for players who wish to enhance their already-durable armor, or patch up their defenses a little. Since the perks which improve armor rating are applied as percentages of your armor's base armor rating, this perk deck grants the largest gains to players who customarily wear the heaviest armors, i.e. the Combined Tactical Vest and Improved Combined Tactical Vest. For that reason players who are focusing on the Fugitive skill tree's boosts for wearers of ballistic vests might do better to make use of either the Hitman or Crook perk deck instead. Another use of this perk deck is the invulnerability period when armor is broken. Players can abuse this ability to effectively negate lethal amounts of damage, a tactic that is especially useful on the highest difficulties. |-|Rogue= The Rogue deck largely focuses on increasing Dodge chance, granting a fairly significant once mostly completed. Its most significant effects do not kick in until much later - though once mastered, it provides massively decreased weapon switching time and nearly instant weapon switch if using Equilibrium in combination. It should be noted that the total of the increases to dodge chance provided by this deck will overcome the negative dodge values of any armor type excluding the Improved Combined Tactical Vest. Still, players planning to do the majority of their fighting in such armor may wish to choose another perk deck which better suits their preferred equipment and situation. And of course players who plan to wear a suit during the stealth phases of heists and use the Armor Bag deployable to switch to one of the heavier armors when the heists go loud will get little to no benefit from this perk deck's dodge chance boosts, unless they have other boosts to dodge chance from one or more skill trees that, when added to the perks, overcomes the relatively high negatives imposed by the heavier armors, and even then will only receive marginal dodge chances at best in return for a large investment of perk and skill points. |-|Crook= The Crook deck largely focuses on increasing Dodge chance for ballistic vests users, providing up to dodge chance to early to mid tier armor. The final tier effect provides faster armor recovery. It should be noted that all armors (excluding the suit) have negative dodge values as their base, so this perk deck will not result in any positive chance for the player to dodge fire until several perk levels have been unlocked. The lower level the armor, the earlier this perk deck will overcome its negative base dodge stat to begin providing active assistance in dodging fire, and the higher the eventual dodge chance will be once all the dodge chance perks have been unlocked. For example, the standard Ballistic Vest has a base dodge rating of -25, so the player will see no active benefit from this perk deck until the fifth tier perk Advanced Composure has been unlocked, at which point the player will see an active dodge chance of 5% from the combined perks up to that point. This is irrespective of any boosts to dodge the player may be receiving from skills, however. As of Update #74, the Crook deck also grants up to increased bonus armor when using any of the ballistic vest variants. This is enough to give the Heavy Ballistic Vest a significantly higher armor rating than the Combined Tactical Vest, as well as the Heavy Ballistic Vest having a higher dodge and speed rating. |-|Hitman= The Hitman deck was added as part of John Wick promotion and used to trade armor durability for faster armor recovery as well as introducing the ability to dual-wield a specific group of pistol-class weapons, albeit with severe stability penalties and limited accuracy. Since then the armor penalty has been removed and akimbos became unlocked by default. This deck stacks well with players planning to get the skill Shock And Awe, which further increase armor recovery rate by . Since armor recovery bonuses stack multiplicatively, taking that skill along with this perk deck allows the player to reduce the armor recovery period from the base 3 seconds to 1.5 seconds, a 50% reduction. However considering the effect of Tooth and Claw that might not be necessary. Such a build would provide high survivability for players who frequently duck behind cover (for reloading) in-between bursts of firing. This is well suited to those who primarily use weapons with very low rates of fire (e.g. sniper rifles) or weapons which require very frequent reloads (e.g. SMGs with very high rates of fire) and adopt the fighting style mentioned earlier. The Ambidexterity perk is essentially the aced version of Akimbo in perk form. However, they can stack with each other, completely negating the stability penalty of akimbo weapons as well as increasing total ammo by 100%. |-|Burglar= The Burglar deck was added as part of the Clover Character Pack. It is required that players own this DLC to unlock the perk deck. It is a fully stealth-oriented deck, granting bonuses to lockpicking, bagging bodies and answering pagers. When completed, the Burglar is also suitable as a partial replacement for Rogue and Crook ( additional dodge when standing still or crouching) as well as an alternative to Optical Illusions ( less likely to be targeted). Despite the stealth oriented nature of the deck, the Burglar Deck's lockpicking and aggro reduction makes it useful for completing objectives when allies are close by. |-|Infiltrator= The Infiltrator deck was added as part of the Dragan Character Pack. It is required that players own this DLC to unlock the perk deck. It is a close quarter combat-oriented deck, conferring bonuses to damage resistance when surrounded by many enemies (up to when around 3 enemies or more) and enhances one's melee capability close up with damage boosts and a new health-restorative ability. Please note that the damage boost only applies on consecutive hits. |-|Sociopath= The Sociopath deck was added as part of the Jacket Character Pack. It is required the players to own Hotline Miami 2 Digital Special Edition on Steam to unlock the perk deck. It is a close quarter combat-oriented deck that acts somewhat similar to the Infiltrator perk deck. The only major differences are that the Sociopath is meant to regenerate player`s armor instead of reducing incoming damage, and can also cause nearby enemies to panic (Showdown). However, unlike Infiltrator, this tree is focused on maintaining momentum in close combat. High damage melee weapons are preferred as the regenerating health skill only activated upon a kill rather than a hit. Compared to the recovery skill offered by Infiltrator, the Sociopath deck can heal vs in the same time provided each kill is done in melee. The final skill is invaluable as the possibility of causing enemy to panic can allow a window of opportunity to attack with reduced harm. Note that melee weapons such as the Kunai and Electric weapons do not proc the healing part even if a killing blow is made. |-|Gambler= The Gambler deck was added in the third day of the Spring Break event. It utilizes Ammo pickups in terms of survivability, healing the player (Medical Supplies) and teammates (Sharing is Caring) as the player picks up ammo, together with supplying teammates with as much ammo as the player receives from pickups dropped by fallen enemies. Retrieving arrows, bolts, shurikens, cards, or javelins won't trigger this effect. Ammo gained is dependent on the recipient's weapon, so using a weapon with high ammo pickup has no effect on this deck. |-|Grinder= The Grinder deck was released with the Sokol Character Pack. A full Grinder deck regenerates 56 health over 4.2 seconds every time the player does damage to an enemy, but the effect can only be triggered once every 1.5 seconds and only while wearing a Two-Piece Suit or Lightweight Ballistic Vest (the effect can stack, up to 4 times before the first instance expires). This deck is most useful with rapid-fire and damage-over-time weaponry, being able to be triggered via trip mines, poison, and Molotovs. It may also be triggered on dominated and Jokered enemies as well, if needed in a pinch. However, enemies with a yellow outline (hostage to-be-traded, thus invulnerable) will not grant health. It also passively grants the player 40% more health (up to 322 base health) and a 30% chance to pierce enemy armor. |-|Yakuza= The Yakuza deck was released with the Yakuza Character Pack. This deck encourages a high risk hit and run playstyle meant to be used with Berserker for doing a lot of damage while weaving from cover to cover to kill enemies in close combat. When combined with heavy armor such as the ICTV, the benefits are profound as you can recover armor quicker than other players. However be advised that you can only regain health using first aid kits or doctor bags once your health hits either the 25%/50% mark. |-|Ex-President= The Ex-President deck was released with the Bodhi Character Pack. The deck focuses on armor and health restoration after killing enemies. It shares some similarities to the Grinder Deck but has differences. For starters, a target must be killed in order to receive a specific amount of health and it is not awarded instantly (unless armor has been depleted to a certain degree). When armor regenerates, any loss of health is restored equivalent to the amount stored. Also, while the Grinder perk is disabled for wearing anything more than the Lightweight Ballistic Vest, the Ex-President deck is more flexible, though the amount of health can be stored will depend on the specific suit. Finally, other teammates can contribute to this perk deck (but will not receive the benefits). |-|Maniac= The Maniac perk deck was released with the Hardcore Henry Pack. The perk deck encourages the user to actively kill enemies to recieve "Hysteria Stacks" the gives the user (and at tier 3, other members of the crew) a damage reduction. The max damage reduction is 36 points of damage (24 with a full bar plus 100% bonus in the final tier) which when combined with Crew Chief's perk deck can make pratically invunerable to low damage rounds. This perk deck is beneficial to armor or health builds, although dodge users can benefit from this as well in case their dodge fails. Because Maniac subtracts a flat amount from incoming damage, however, its usefulness decreases greatly on more advanced difficulties, where the sheer damage from enemies will simply overwhelm the damage absorption. |-|Anarchist= The Anarchist perk was released with the Sydney Character Pack. The deck grants armor at the cost of health and enables continuous armor regeneration, rather than regenerating outside of direct combat. This trait allows Anarchists to tank incredible amounts of damage even without equipping supplementary armor. Equipping heavier armors will increase the amount of armor regained, although at significantly longer intervals. The final perk also allows attacks to restore armor, which pairs well with Bullseye. This effectively grants Anarchists three different ways to regenerate armor. The damage-mitigating nature of armor combined with the brief period of invincibility when armor is broken makes Anarchist one of the favored perk decks for the highest difficulties, where evading or negating damage is critical. |-|Biker= The Biker perk was released with the Rust Character Pack. The deck gives the player health and armour if they kill or take damage. The Biker increases the amount of health and armour per kill received by 1 per 10% of armor or health missing. This deck works well with most offensive builds and benefits from a good team constantly killing. |-|Kingpin= The Kingpin perk deck was released with the Scarface Character pack. Its whole kit and playstyle revolves around painting yourself as a target and drawing fire from your team while taking less damage and regenerate health constantly with the deck-exclusive Injector. Since the Injector can be used an infinite amount of times but with a short cooldown in between each uses, a good Kingpin must time their use of the item to ensure maximum effectiveness. |-|Sicario= Despite the wording, Unseen Shadow does not double the effects of Smoker. Unseen Shadow effectively increases the dodge chance of all heisters in a Smoke Bomb by . Even though the dodge chance is wasted on heavy-armor users, the 50% bullet evasion is still useful. |-|Stoic= The Stoic perk deck focuses on survivability allowing for a significant portion of damage to be mitigated and converting the remainder to damage-over-time. The damage-over-time can be further mitigated with with the deck-exclusive Stoic's Hip Flask. Since the Hip Flask can be used an infinite amount of times but with a short cooldown in between each uses, a good Stoic must time their use of the item to ensure maximum effectiveness. |-|Tag Team= ! For that special heister you like, this is something to bond over while you're looting bank vaults and taking care of business.|Deck description.}} |} Achievements and Trophies Achievements= |-|Trophies= Trophy-ScrapMetal.png| | Complete the Scarface Mansion job on the Mayhem difficulty or above in loud, with four players all using the Maniac perk deck and no skills. To complete this challenge, you have to have played the job from start to finish.| Scarface's Room.}} Trivia Rogue= *The Shadow Warrior perk refers to the video game of the same name and/or its 2013 reboot, while Killer Instinct refers to the video game series of the same name. |-|Hitman= *The name of the perk deck and the Ambidexterity perk's function is likely to be a reference to the ''Hitman'' video game series, with the main character of the series, Agent 47, known for being able to wield two weapons at once. *The Ambidexterity perk was released prior to the Akimbo skill. If an akimbo weapon was in the inventory, it would claim that either the Ambidexterity Perk or the Akimbo Skill was required to unlock when the Hitman perk deck was not equipped, leading many to (correctly) speculate that a skill titled Akimbo would later be released. *Despite its description saying your armor will recover after a short period in any situations, having your armor recovery supressed by a Turret wont trigger said effect. This is probably a bug. |-|Infiltrator= *The perk OVERDOG can be considered a melee counterpart to the Enforcer skill Underdog, in that the perk conditionally raises the player's melee damage when surrounded instead of ranged. Unlike Underdog, however, OVERDOG's effects can stack. |-|Sociopath= *Each of the Sociopath deck's unique perks is named after a mission in Hotline Miami: No Talk, Tension, Clean Hit, Overdose, and Showdown. |-|Grinder= *Four of the deck's five unique perks are named after various chemical compounds that, once introduced to or secreted by the human body, enhances one's cognition (Dopamine), focus (Histamine), pain resistance (Endorphins), and fear inhibition (Adrenaline). As all four can be secreted during rigorous physical activities, like ice hockey per se, their names and effects are somewhat appropriate given the corresponding heister's profession. **Euphoria is the state of intense excitement and happiness felt when the concentration of the above four reaches a high enough level. |-|Yakuza= *The deck's five unique perks are named after various types of irezumi, or body tattoos, that are typically worn by members of the Yakuza. |-|Ex-President= *Ex-President is a reference to the gang of the same name in the 1991 film Point Break, the remake of which is what Bodhi and the Point Break Heists DLC is based on. *Three of the perk deck's unique perks, The Emerging Force, Life of Ice, and Awakening Earth, are challenges from the Ozaki 8, a set of extreme sport challenges designed to honor the forces of nature that the 2015 Point Break revolves around. The Perfect Line refers to what is supposed to be achieved in these challenges, and Point Break is rather obvious. |-|Anarchist= *The deck's five unique perks are all named after songs, mainly punk rock. **'Blitzkrieg Bop' by Ramones. **'Straight Edge' by Minor Threat. **'Death or Glory' by The Clash. **'Rise Above' by Black Flag. **'Lust for Life' by Iggy Pop. |-|Kingpin= *Three of the deck's perk's names are quotes from in the 1983 film . **'Bad Guy Coming Through' is from his speech in the restaurant scene after getting in an argument with . **'Play Rough' is from his speech in the final scene. **'Right to the Top' is from the scene where he proposes to Elvira Hancock. *The deck's effect of giving the player higher durablity and healing is possibly a reference to Tony's cocaine and rage fuelled last stand, where he was shot multiple times, though he shrugged his injuries off relatively quickly and continued to fight until he was disarmed, and even then he took a massive number of bullets to his torso before he was finally killed. **It also functions quite similarly to the "Balls Meter/Rage Mode" in the 2006 game, . When rage is activated, Tony will be immune from damage and heal himself with every kill. |-|Hacker= *All of the perks exclusive to this deck are, appropriately, named after terminology primarily used in computer science and security. **A Code Glitch is simply an error caused by the code. **'OpSec' (operational security) is an analytical process originally used by the US military for determining whether or not outside powers can observe your actions or information. **'Bit Decay' is the deterioration over time of a program's performance and data integrity. **A Kluge in computer terminology is a sloppy, inefficient, or otherwise poorly designed fix or program that somehow works anyway. **A Botnet is a network of computers infected with malware from a single source. The source is able to direct them as a group to carry out various actions, i.e. to send spam messages or launch DDoS attacks. Gallery Perk_Decks_Annoucement.png|Bain's letter regarding the introduction of the Perk Decks system. 2014-12-10_00008.jpg|The Perk Points conversion process. Category:Gameplay (Payday 2) Category:Skills Category:Clover Character Pack DLC Category:Dragan Character Pack DLC Category:Jacket Character Pack DLC Category:Sokol Character Pack DLC Category:Yakuza Character Pack DLC Category:Community items Category:Jimmy Character Pack DLC Category:Sydney Character Pack Category:Scarface Character Pack Category:Biker Character Pack